A Crows Final Flight
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: A story made for a challenge. "You talk like you're not going to make it, your Uncle Qrow! You always make it out okay," Ruby practically yelled. "Hey, kiddo, I'm not going to be alright. Not this time..." [One-Shot with Alt-Ending] [RWBY Amino Challange]
1. Original

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

This story was written for a challenge on the RWBY Amino, the premise was 'What would you change about Vol.4?' so I rewrote Qrow surviving. Enjoy!

* * *

The Nuckelavee screeched into Ren's face. The young huntsman stood his ground before the pinned beast, holding the dagger his father left him.

Flipping it in his hand, he swung at the Grimm's left arm taking it clean off.

 _'For my mother.'_

The beast howled as he caught its thrashing head and cleaved the right arm off.

 _'For my Father.'_

It howled again rearing back, exposing its chest to its assailant.

 _'For all those whom you've slain.'_

Its scream grew weak as Ren took a moment to compose himself.

"For myself," he said aloud while cleaving the head of the foul creature making it disintegrate into black smoke.

While Nora ambushed Ren with a congratulatory hug, Ruby ran towards the alley where her uncle was waiting. She rounded the corner to see him still breathing, and she let out a sigh of relief.

He raised his head as she came closer, "It's quiet," he stated, "good job kiddo," he praised with a trembling voice.

"We better get moving, more Grimm will start to show up," Jaune interjected coming up behind her. Ren and Nora soon joined them with the makeshift litter.

After Qrow was laid out on the litter, they left the town of Kuroyuri far behind.

Several hours later the group had to make camp. Jaune took first watch to let the others sleep, and the rest collapsed where they stood and were soon snoring. As hard as he tried and as exhausted as his body felt Qrow couldn't rest. His mind begins to wonder, musing at how far these kids had come. His thoughts were interrupted when a surge of fiery pain bloomed from his wound; he curled into himself as he slipped from the litter.

Biting his lip to keep his screams from waking his niece and the others, ' _keep it together Qrow, these kids had enough happened today, they need their sleep_ ,' he thought, his world becoming smaller and smaller and began to grow more like a warm cocoon. Suddenly, a cool hand was laid on his burning cheek, and the pain subsided, he glanced up, "Summer!?" he whispered, not believing his eyes.

" _Shush now, you're in no shape to talk, so you're going to listen_ ," she ordered, " _Qrow, your dying, plain and simple and that's why I'm here, to take you to the Underverse. I don't think either of us thought this was how you were going out, but life_..." she trailed off.

"Dying? Never did like that concept," he joked, coughing a bit with his laughter.

" _I always did enjoy your sense of humor, among other things_ ," she blushed, " _anyway if there's anything you need to say to Ruby or…look I know you knew I lied to you about her...you're a spy after all_."

"That information will go to the grave with me, Tai's her father, and it'll stay that way," he hissed, "damn I still have Oz's cane, I need to make sure they keep it."

" _Stubborn man. I had hoped you would tell her. It was one of my biggest regrets when I died, but I do understand. You have maybe fifteen minutes_ ," she smiled gently, kissing his forehead.

Suddenly Summer was gone, and the world was crisp once again. He could hear sobbing next to him and felt Ruby grab his hand as she pleaded, "no, no please Uncle Qrow, please just hold on, please," Tears streamed down her face.

"Geez kid, it's not that easy to get rid of me," he wheezed, "listen, in my bag is a cane. I need you to take it and whatever you do, don't lose it. Can you do that for me?"

"You talk like you're not going to make it, your Uncle Qrow! You always make it out okay." she practically yelled, "Jaune and Ren went ahead to see if there is another town or sign or…or…please, you have to be alright." she begged.

" _Time's up, better say your final goodbyes_ ," Summer whispered.

...Biggest Regret… "hey, kiddo, I'm not going to be alright. Not this time. Before I go there is something you need to know it's about your mom and m...' _sorry, Sum, I just can't_ '...she was goofy, just like you. Bye pipsqueak, take care of yourself and…drink...your…milk…" his hand slipped from Ruby's grasp, landing limply in the dirt.

A mournful cry filled the midnight sky.

* * *

 _Now a preview of my next story…_

 **Adventure's of Hummingbird**

* * *

" _So this is what's it's like to be dead, dead," Qrow said, "beyond the feeling of being soaked in an ice bath, everything looks to be the same. Anyway, what's the afterlife like?"_

" _You get used to the cold eventually, as for the afterlife I have no clue. Where we're heading is called the Underverse, it's like a giant waiting room for dead souls because just like in the waking world there is a lot of paperwork that needs to be filled out, especially for us Grim Reapers." Summer explained as they walked through a black haze._

" _Grim Reaper?" he asked confused._

" _Yep, all silver eyes become one. We work directly under Lady Reaper herself. We collect souls, do paperwork, offer advice, among other stuff," she told him, they broke out of the fog into what appeared to be a city in a massive cave, "Welcome to your new home, Love."_

" _Holy hell, this place is huge!" he exclaimed, "You know you still have to explain to me who this chick is, right? Also, Summer, there better be a bar somewhere."_


	2. Alt-Ending

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

So what follows is an alternate ending for 'A Crow's Final Flight' I made for a different challenge from the RWBY Amino.

* * *

 _"Shush now, you're in no shape to talk, so you're going to listen_ ," she ordered, " _Qrow, your dying, plain and simple and that's why I'm here, to take you to the next world. I don't think either of us thought this was how you were going out, but life.._." she trailed off.

"Dying? Never did like that concept," he joked, coughing a bit with his laughter.

" _I always did enjoy your sense of humor_ ," she chuckled, " _anyway if there's anything you need to say to Ruby or need her to tell someone else something do it quickly_."

"I'd rather not...damn," he hissed, "I still have Oz's cane, I need to make sure they keep it."

" _You have at most fifteen minutes_ ," she smiled gently, kissing his forehead.

Suddenly Summer was gone, and the world was crisp once again. He could hear sobbing next to him and felt Ruby grab his hand as she pleaded, "no, no please Uncle Qrow, please just hold on, please," tears streamed down her face.

"Geez kid, it's not that easy to get rid of me," he wheezed, "listen, in my bag is a cane. I need you to take it and whatever you do, don't lose it. Can you do that for me?"

"You talk like you're not going to make it, your Uncle Qrow! You always make it out okay," she practically yelled, "Jaune and Ren went ahead to see if there is another town or sign or…or…please, you have to be alright," she begged.

" _Time's up, better say your final goodbyes_ ," Summer whispered.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm not going to be alright. Not this time. Bye pipsqueak, take care of yourself and…drink...your…milk…" his hand slipped from Ruby's grasp, landing limply in the dirt.

A mournful cry filled the midnight sky.


End file.
